


Ira

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo se le ocurre arruinar sus vidas amorosas si ni siquiera le da importancia a lo que acababa de lograr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ira

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Para un prompt súmamente simple:
> 
> Kurt/Sebastian  
> Angry!sex

Kurt no sabe qué es lo que lo impulsa a hacerlo, no lo entiende realmente, pero sabe que estaba enojado, furioso con ese imbécil y no quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrárselo. De alguna manera Sebastian había confundido a Blaine, le había hecho pensar que sentía algo que no era verdad, y por eso Blaine había terminado con él; Sebastian había logrado romperlos en base a una culpa injustificada, con la que Blaine, siendo Blaine, no había podido vivir.

 

Así que ahora Kurt estaba en Scandals, enojado a más no poder, mientras el imbécil de Sebastian baila con tipos que ni siquiera son Blaine. ¿Cómo se le ocurre arruinar sus vidas amorosas si ni siquiera le da importancia a lo que acababa de lograr?

 

Kurt termina bebiendo su appletini (nada de virgen esta vez, muchas gracias) y arrastrando al idiota fuera de la pista de baile para meterlo en el baño, donde no tardó un segundo en darle un sermón que seguramente tenía más de ira y de embriaguez que de razón o cordura, pero en esos momentos no importaba.

 

Lo que quería era hacerle entender que Kurt sabía lo que era, quien era, y que no importaba lo que Sebastian hiciera Kurt siempre sabría que el chico no era más que un tipo fácil. Tan fácil, pensó, que se lo podría demostrar follándolo ahí mismo.

 

Y lo demostró.

 

Que al final de esos quince minutos (en que Kurt le tuvo gimiendo entre su cuerpo y la puerta, con la cara apoyada contra la superficie y sus manos intentando encontrar alguna resistencia en la madera), Sebastian se haya erguido, abrochado los pantalones y buscado en los pantalones de Kurt su teléfono celular, para terminar metiendo su número de teléfono... y que se haya despedido con un "Si estás desocupado, llámame" no hizo más que demostrarle a Kurt que tratar de discutir con alguien así era sólo una pérdida de tiempo.


End file.
